MY BIRTHDAY CELEBRATION
by SapphoAndCyanide
Summary: Today is my 15th bday, but instead of u gettin me a gift Cuz i know u won't... I'm giving u a gift the gift of a crazi story ENJOY!


MY BIRTHDAY CELEBRATION!

Well people-today is my 15th birthday, so instead of u getting me a gift,(Which I know you won't) I'm giving you a gift- the gift of a crazy story. So I hope you like it! BTW, Alex, dude what happened? Why are you in trouble, what'd you do! FIGHT THE POWA!

Summary: I take time to make my birthday wishes come true- Piper and I kill Phoebe and Prue and I finally sleep with Cole! It's perfect!

I walked into the kitchen to see Piper frosting my birthday cake. It was my 15th b-day and I just happened to be staying with them.

"Hey Nicole," Piper greeted me as I sat down.

"Hey,"

"Have you decided what you want for your birthday yet?" She asked.

Before I could get a word out Prue and Phoebe came in, fighting as usual.

"What makes you think it's your top!" Prue shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Hello, did you not see how slutty it is?" Phoebe shot back.

"That doesn't make it yours!" Prue replied.

"Fine you wear it, you try to get a date wearing it, but no matter how hard you try that crooked eye of yours is just gonna scare em off." Phoebe finished, turned on her heels and left, leaving Prue standing there with her jaw hanging open.

Piper and I laughed.

"Shut up!" Prue yelled then left also.

"I think I know what I want for a gift." I said as we watched her leave.

Later…

"So how do we kill em?" Piper asked me as we sat in the attic, throwing darts at a picture of Phoebe.

"Well, we could poison their food." I suggested as I threw a dart. It hit Phoebe in the middle of the head.

"When was the last time you saw either of them eat?" Piper asked.

"Good point, how bout we hire a demon. You know, so it doesn't look like we did it."

"Hmm, good idea, and I have the perfect demon." Piper said. We both laughed wickedly.

With the plan discussed we went our separate ways. Piper went to go get Shax and I went to go distract Freebie and Prue; which wouldn't be to hard considering they both liked shiny objects.

As I walked down the hall Cole walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. "Holy shit!" I thought.

Cole smiled when he saw me. "Hey Nicole," He waved.

"H-hi, was all I could get out. I literally started drooling.

Cole looked at me oddly for a second then started to walk away. I had to say something.

"S-so you still seeing that guy, ah, Alex?" I asked casually.

"Yea, Phoebe doesn't suspect a thing!" Cole laughed as he leaned up against the wall and crossed his arms, his towel started to slip, but I wasn't about to sat anything.

"Well that's Phoebe for you." I laughed nervously; though I had no clue what we were talking about because I was too busy looking like a complete ass…ass, Cole's ass, his abs, wow! Ahem, anyway.

Cole nodded then looked at me. "Hey you're 15 now aren't you?"

"Yep," I replied. Still not really listening.

"That's old enough," He grinned.

"For what?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow.

Oh boy, can't breathe, gonna faint. Say something dumb ass, he's hitting on you!

"B-but I'm too young for you, and you're with Phoebe." I tried to reason. NO don't reason, shut up!

"And Alex," Cole reminded me. Uh oh, towel's slippin down more.

"Right, but Alex is older than me." I muttered. (Wait, how old are you Alex?)

"So?" Cole got closer.

Okay, one more test, just to see if he's serious. "But I'm only 15."

"And I'm half demon; we all have our little problems." Cole said then he kisses me.

YAY ME!

We walked into his room and he shut the door.

"Where is she?" Piper checked her watch an hour later. Just then I came running down the stairs trying to fix my hair. "Where have you been?" She scolded me.

"Ah, Cole gave me my birthday present." I half lied.

"What he get you?" She asked.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later. So did you get him?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yep, he's in the living room right now. Prue and Phoebe will be down any minute." Piper smiled.

"How'd you get him anyway?" I asked.

"Never mind," Piper answered uncomfortably as she wiped something off her mouth.

Prue and Freebie came running down the stairs like the two giddy school girls they thought they were.

"C'mon Piper, what's the surprise?" Prue giggled.

"It's in the sunroom!" Piper smiled in a sing-song voice.

Both women ran into the room.

"Hey, I don't see…" Phoebe started. Suddenly they let out deafening screams then came flying through the wall and smacked into the banister. They were dead.

Piper and I high-fived each other then Shax walked in.

"All finished, I'll see _you _later." He winked at Piper. She gave him a fake smile. He disappeared.

"Exactly what I wanted." I smiled. "Thanks," I hugged Piper.

Well that all worked out for the best because Piper and Leo became my parents and Cole became my boyfriend!

"Nikki, time to get up." I heard someone calling me. I opened my eyes and my mom was standing there, my real mom. My heart sank. 'It was only a dream,' I thought sadly.

"Get up, you're gonna be late for school." She said.

"I'll get up when I get up." I spat then covered my head with the pillow. She shook her head then walked out.

The End

YAY! I got Cole! And new parents! Anyway- if you didn't like it I'm sorry but this was for me- I deserved it! Anyway tell me what you thought!

Cya!

Nicole


End file.
